


Wieczność

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Malec na igrzyskach śmierci, Smutno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec na Igrzyskach Śmierci<br/>Mój pierwszy fanfic w którym zabijam kogokolwiek, więc można rzec że to debiut :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wieczność

Magnus i Alec wychowywali się właściwie razem w 10. Dystryktcie. Zawsze trzymali się razem. Nic dziwnego, że gdy skończyli piętnaście lat, zostali parą. Byli jak ogień i woda, ale dopełniali się idealnie, a przede wszystkim dawali sobie miłość, której żaden z nich wcześniej nie zaznał. Przez rok po prostu cieszyli się życiem. A potem nadeszły Dożynki.   
Tego roku, władze Kapitolu postanowiły "Ubarwić" igrzyska i zażądano, by na arenę trafili wyłącznie mężczyzni.   
Magnus planował zgłosić się, jeśli tylko wylosowano by Aleca, ale nie zdążył. Najpierw wybrano jego, a potem Lightwooda. Nikt nie chciał ich pożegnać; rodziny się ich wyrzekły, gdy postanowili być razem.   
Pół godziny później jechali do Kapitolu. Całą drogę spędzili wtuleni w siebie nawzajem, śpiąc i milcząc.   
***  
Dni w Kapitolu minęły jak chwila i teraz oboje stali na arenie czekając, aż zakończy się odliczanie. Gdy tylko igrzyska oficjalnie się rozpoczęły, Magnus chwycił Aleca za rękę i razem odbiegli daleko od rogu obfitości i toczącej się tam bitwy. W lesie znaleźli niewielką grotę, gdzie postanowili spędzić noc. Spali przytuleni, chcąc zachować choć namiastkę normalności.   
Następnego dnia, przed wejściem do ich schronienia znaleźli wiadomość od mentora: "Róbcie tak dalej to was szybko zlikwidują". Alec, gdy tylko przeczytał te kilka słów, rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kamery. Szybko ją dostrzegł - jego błękitne oczy były nie tylko piękne, ale też bystre.  
\- Drogi mentorze dystryktu dziesiątego... Pieprz się - powiedział prosto do kamery, a potem chwycił Magnusa za bluzę na piersi i pocałował go lekko. Bane udawał, że wcale nie czuł słonego smaku jego łez.   
***  
Igrzyska trwały już drugi tydzień. Na arenie pozostało sześć osób - Magnus, Alec i grupa czterech zawodowców. Od trzech dni żaden z uczestników nie opuszczał swojej kryjówki. Tego dnia jednak wszyscy zostali wezwani przez Caesara do rogu obfitości, na dyskusję o dalszym przebiegu Igrzysk. Alec wiedział że to pułapka, był też jednak pewny że gdyby nie poszli, pewnie by tego pożałowali. Razem z Magnusem opuścił więc grotę i skierował się na miejsce spotkania.   
Była to najokrutniejsza z pułapek. Gdy tylko pojawili się przy rogu, jeden z zawodowców poderżnął Lightwoodowi gardło. Magnus wpadł w szał; wyciągnął zza pasa ostrze, które udało mu się znaleźć w opuszczonym obozowisku jednego z trybutów, i w ciągu minuty zabił wszystkich czterech zawodowców. Tym samym został zwycięzcą.   
***  
Magnus siedział w sypialni dla zwycięzców w Kapitolu. Następnego dnia miał wrócić do domu. Ale nie zamierzał tego zrobić.   
Z areny udało mu się przemycić kawałek ostrego szkła. Usiadł na łóżku, oparł się o ścianę, i przesunął ostrzem bo nadgarstku lewej, a potem prawej dłoni. Czuł krew spływającą mu po rękach. Ból w sercu był z każdą chwilą mniejszy. Na krawędzi śmierci dostrzegł, że ktoś wpada do sypialni i próbuje go cucić, ale wiedział, że jest za późno. Na tę myśl uśmiechnął się lekko.   
***  
\- Nie powinieneś był tego robić - usłyszał Bane. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Aleca. Dookoła nich było białe, niemal oślepiające światło.   
\- Musiałem - odparł Magnus. - Nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć.   
\- Nigdy nie musiałeś, skąd pewność, że nie potrafisz?  
\- Nie chcę próbować. Chcę być z Tobą, tylko tyle.  
Lightwood uśmiechnął się łagodnie.   
\- Więc chodź. Daj mi rękę, przeprowadzę Cię - powiedział cicho. Magnus posłusznie wstał i chwycił chłopaka za dłoń.   
\- Nie bój się - powiedział jeszcze Alec.   
\- Dopóki jesteś ze mną, nie muszę się bać.   
Razem przekroczyli bramę wieczności. I tam już nigdy nie musieli się bać. Wystarczyło im, że byli razem.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za przeczytanie ;)


End file.
